1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cigarette, especially to the electronic cigarette with a battery being fitted in an atomizing device thereof.
2. Related Art
An existing electronic cigarette comprises an atomizing device and a battery, the battery is set to one end of the atomizing device and electrically connected with the atomizing device, such configuration results a longer cigarette body, and inconvenient carrying.